


Bachelor Party

by rsadelle



Category: Damon/Affleck Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some places you can't go. Written for the "Last Hurrah" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To Amatia for beta reading and reality check.

Matt found Ben leaning up against the side of the house with a cigarette.

"Jen won't let me smoke in the house," Ben said by way of explanation.

Matt leaned up against the house next to him. He tapped out a cigarette and took Ben's to light it. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Odessa's wearing a ring," Ben pointed out.

Matt closed his eyes as he drew smoke deep into his lungs. "I won't marry her."

Ben watched him smoke. "You made a promise to her."

"Sometimes," Matt said, "I think she really wants you, but I was there." He risked a glance at Ben.

"Jesus, Matt." Ben bent down and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray that belonged on the table on the other side of the pool.

"Sometimes," Matt said almost too softly to be heard, "I think she says the same thing about me."

Ben looked away. "You'll get married someday."

"If I get married," Matt said. He stared out across the too-blue pool. "If I get married, it'll be in Vermont."

"Matt." Ben said it softly.

"I can't believe you're marrying her," Matt said, and after a moment, "I'd go anywhere with you. *Anywhere*."

"There are some places you can't go," Ben said, but he reached out and let his fingers tangle with Matt's.


End file.
